Just a Dream
by Hollyhock-san
Summary: This... it was just a dream. Yea just.... a dream. *Zack and Aerith. Kinda Auish*


**Author Note:** Sorry I haven't been updating any of my fis lately. I've just been lazy. I do have _Tree of Ages_ and _A Dragon's Heart _done. I just need to spell check them but, like I said, I'm feeling lazy.

Anyway, this came to me after listening to Carrie Underwood's _Just a Dream _and since I have yet to do a Zack and Aerith fic, I decided to use them. I think this song fits them, they are a tragic couple after all.

Oh! I started playing _Guitar Hero: World Tour_ and out of all of them, this one has to be my favorite. Sure, you can't use the controller but, you can make your own rocker. So cool!! Sorry, had to get that on. On to the fic!!

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and the lyrics of Just a Dream belong to Carrie Underwood. I own nothing.

**Just a Dream**

She couldn't believe this day had come. From the moment she saw him fall through her roof, she knew there was something between them though, she had no idea that something would turn into this. With a shaky smile and butterflies dancing in her belly, the large oak doors before her opened.

Zack stood at the alter dressed in full SOLDIER uniform and a breath taking smile on his ever grinning lips. Seeing his smile and blue eyes so full of love, Aerith's nerves vanished. Sure they were young, both no older than eighteen but, their love, their pure, pure love could with stand time.

Clutching her flowers in her hands, she began to walk down the aile. Aerith's smile turned into a look of horror as, before her eyes, blood began to blossom like a rose on Zack's chest. In slow motion, the flowers fell from her hands and, no matter how hared she tried, she could get to his side fast enough.

Through eyes filled with tears, she reached his side and, just as she reached him his knees gave out and he collapsed into her waiting arms. Tears dripped onto his face and his lips smiled and formed her name. A shaky hand came to wipe away her tears.

"Please..." She whispered linking her fingers through his cold ones and brought their joined hands to her face. "Don't..." Zack only smiled and closed his pretty blue eyes. "Zack...?" She whispered again. Aerith's tears came harder as his fingers went limp between her own.

She didn't care that her white dress was staining with his blood, she didn't. All she cared about was him. Suddenly, she was furious. How could they stand around and just watch as Zack died. "How...!"

With a gaphs, Aerith sat up in her suddenly to cold bed. The only thing that comforted her was Zack's scent and the weight of her wedding band. With a sigh, she looked at the clock. Five thirty in the morning. Still suffering from her nightmare, Aerith figured she get an early start on her day.

After her shower, she dressed in a loose pair of faded jeans and one of Zack's shirts. She still couldn't shake the nightmare off and the worst part was in her heart, she knew something was wrong.

Her fears were confirmed as the door bell rang. Placing a lock of hair behind her ear, she put down the pledge and answered it.

Sephiroth stood at the door in full General uniform and with a solemn look in his green eyes, handed her a letter.

With shaking hands, she took it and open it. She shook her head, lips forming the word no. Sephiroth closed his eyes and a shaky breath escaped his lips. She knew the letter wasn't lieing and to further the proof was Sephiroth's sad eyes. Tears sliped down her face and Aerith fell to her knees.

_Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe_

She stood out in the sea of black. Friends and family of her deceased husband glaring at her for daring to were the pink dress and ribbon when she should be morning in black. Aerith, she didn't care. Zack loved the color pink on her and his family be damned. She was going to wear pink.

As the congregation finished their sad, sad song, the the guns rang one last shot, Aerith swore she could see Zack. He was standing next to a man dressed as SOLIDER with white wings. Zack had a sad smile and his lips formed the words she only wished she could here.

'I love you and I'm sorry.'

She was Mrs Aerith Fair, age eighteen, married January 14, 2006, widowed November 14, 2006. From the day her husband died, she wore only pink and even though she smiled, she just wanted to cry. How she wished this never ending pain that had become her reality was just a dream.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background, every body's saying, he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream..._


End file.
